


Saint Dean (Wednesday’s bleeding heart )

by Mundane_into_mythology28



Series: From Thursday’s angel to Wednesday’s bleeding heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_into_mythology28/pseuds/Mundane_into_mythology28
Summary: A collection of Dean centric Poems
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: From Thursday’s angel to Wednesday’s bleeding heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218224
Kudos: 3





	1. Sobering forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Cilla( Castielsbeesilppers ) I’ve been posting my poems on tumblr and also on Instagram but one of my fiends suggested posting them here too! So here we go !

“What’s a ghost?”  
I ask the mirror man.  
He laughs in my face.  
Tells me ,  
It’s the way you get up in the morning  
dragging your sorry corpse.  
It’s the words abandoned in your throat.  
Lead and poisonous.  
It’s the emptiness in your chest  
In which you pour alcohol and ache.  
You’re a ghost.  
Oh , Salt and burn bones  
To feel alive.  
I close my eyes  
And  
leave my drink unfinished  
A promise to try again.


	2. Your lover smiles , One glass of whiskey isn’t turning into two

_ You don’t invite your fathers ghost to dinner anymore.  _

_ Last night you had again made enough for three.  _

_ Your father , his son , and the holy holy. _

_ You could only drink whiskey.  _

_ He sat twisted face , dagger eyed.  _

_ Arms crossed bearing bloody knuckles. _

_ You blinked him away  _

_ And still his words were alive.  _

_ In your mind they made themselves a home…  _

_ It was on fire  _

_ of course.  _

_ Unmoving he sat perched on the stairs.  _

_ Flames lapping at his feet.  _

_ He would watch you as you were  _

_ running away, away.  _

_ He’d say: _

“Keep running , keep running boy” 

_ Finally you let the house burn down _

_ A memory put to rest.  _

_ He burned up too.  _

_ Your father doesn’t haunt your kitchen anymore.  _

_ You learn this one day,  _

_ with the heat of the oven on your face.  _

_ You realize you can hardly remember  _

_ His voice _

_ that had once been so deafening.  _

_ Finally you think. _

_ You’ve forgiven yourself. _

_ Finally you’re only making dinner for two.  _

  
  
  
  



	3. Saint Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The myth the legend , thee Dean Winchester

He’s a saint. 

Set God’s “holy” plan alight , 

warms his callused hands on it’s flames. 

( Freewill a-burning on ) 

He’s a bloody bleeding heart.

Been baptized in an angel's sorrow

And wrapped in their undying love 

With tears on his cheeks 

On his knees , eyes closed. 

Hallowed pearl gripped pistol. 

Trigger release , a sign of the cross. 

He’s got a .45 caliber halo. 

He’s a saint. 

Send a prayer, mutter a curse or two. 

Broken mirror blessings. 

Holy water spit to the face. 

He takes a bullet with such grace. 

From filthy motel to American backroad, 

His Angel sitting shotgun 

The big black car rolls on. 


	4. Don’t do this to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessional sadness

_ His eyes  _

_ there before you  _

_ overflowing.  _

_ Cracking lapis  _

_ How desperately you wish  _

_ to see them in the sun  _

_ Of a bedroom window  _

_ somewhere off the coast.  _

_ (Not here , not here) _

_ “Don’t do this ..”  _

_ To us  _

_ (To me ) _

_ You want to become an  _

_ entirely different kind of mess  _

_ One of sheets , and limbs  _

_ Pupils blown.  _

_ You’ll give anything.  _

_ Yet the reply dies in your throat.  _

_ ( and I you. )  _


	5. You know

I - have to tell you 

You gotta know...

it’s always been you.

You , from the end of the world

To a simple sunday morning kiss

Fuck, it’s been  **you** since 08’. 


	6. I can never go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A season one inspired Poem using episode titles

_ I am the  _ **_hook-man_ ** _ ,  _

_ I am the  _ **_scarecrow_ ** _.  _

_ The  _ **_phantom traveler_ **

_ Left to drown  _

_ (In all of my regret. ) _

_ I am the demons I hunt,  _

_ And I am the mother I lost  _

_ In the fire.  _

_ ( _ **_Bloody Mary_ ** _ , Bloody Mary help me ) _

_ I’m my fathers  _ **_shadow_ ** __

_ long cast stone in  _

_ a lake dark and deep.  _

_ (I’m guilty ) _

_ dammed. _


	7. Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sad confession

_ It’s there,  _

_ when you can hear his voice _

_ Through thunder , _

_ Through glass. _

_ From one cup of whisky  _

_ And  _

_ Two more thrown back.  _

_ It’s there , _

_ Its when his eyes still haunt you _

_ That blue you’ll never forget.  _

_ Its grief, _

_ in the form of a best friend _

_ Who you’d like to kiss... _

_ before the lights go out _

_ On earth ,  _

_ In heaven  _

_ Or wherever hell is.  _

‘Tell him yourself’

_ Or you’ll have to  _

_ carry the weight  _

_ of three little words  _

_ You couldn’t let yourself say.  _

_ Oh how it would’ve been !  _

_ If you could’ve made any other sound  _

_ Then  _

_ His name …. _

_ Or a plea that was strangled in fear _

_ Of what was to come to pass. _

_ It’s there ,  _

_ He’d lay down for you and die  _

_ but you’d always known that _

_ for you planned to do the same.  _


	8. Lovers hands

_ And fucking  _ **_purgatory_ ** _ was better  _

_ than this shattered glass  _ **_protruding_ ** _ from my back. _

**_Fatally stabbed_ **

**_and sincerely yours._ **

_ I didn’t think my bloodshed _

_ would be a surprise  _ **_anymore_ ** _. _

_ Killing was the easy part  _

**_living_ ** _ with it came next. _

_ These  _ **_murderous_ ** _ palms _

_ look a lot like  _ **_lovers hands_ **

_ when your eyes are blurred _

_ from  _ **_tears_ ** _ you dare not shed _

_ And when your heart is  _ **_pounding_ ** __

_ from inside an  _ **_aching_ ** _ chest  _

**_When one man's lips can_ **

**_stop the world from crashing down._ **


	9. Honey Whiskey Tears

_ Because you die  _

_ And you die , and you died  _

_ Inside , each time. _

_ From waking nightmare  _

_ To a prison they called paradise.  _

_ You died for your brother ,  _

_ Died trying to be a mother. _

_ You died for love , _

_ For an Angel  _

_ Or a man. _

_ ( a lover.) _

_ You sacrifice  _

_ And death takes it.  _

_ Thanks you  _

_ And it takes , takes  _

_ Your body to the pyre. _

_ You ashes never settle  _

_ Only dead a little while  _

_ But inside , inside …  _

_ You pour your emptiness _

_ a drink. _

_ It’s honey whiskey. _

_ There’s that buzzing _

_ Then the rattled teeth  _

_ A toast to revival  _

_ Burns bittersweet. _


	10. Sunday kinda love

Loving him was a Sunday drive

I had never planned to take,

a sudden change of pace. 

From blurred city streets to 

catching the scent of a rose.

Ours , a road we never expected.

From seemingly endless darkness to 

impossible moments of blinding light. 

( that’s when I loved him the most ) 

Holding him was my homecoming.

( each and every time )

And from his touch came 

my heart's first song of freedom.

All my life I have driven this highway , 

No exit in sight …

But , knowing him has changed the view.

(Everything is brighter because of you )

Hello, my sunday Sunshine 

we’re heading home. 


End file.
